Akira Kawakami
Akira Kawakami (川上アキラ) is a chief manager from Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 3.Weekly Playboy - 『ももいろクローバーＺ』マネジャー・川上アキラの芸能界トップを獲るための“戦略”とは？Natalie - ももクロ川上マネ、年間ヒットメーカー準グランプリ受賞 He takes charge of Momoiro Clover Z, 3B junior, and also responsible for the entire Stardust Section 3 Idol.3B juniorの星くず商事. BS Asahi. First Broadcasted on January 28, 2015. He is best known as the "famous manager" (名物マネジャー, Meibutsu Maneja) of Momoiro Clover Z, having his persona regularly being mentioned and appears in various Momoiro Clover Z media and being their manager since their conception in 2007.Sankei Sport News - 「目標はドリフ」ももクロ名物マネジャーが語るアイドル戦略　ネット炎上「韓国騒動」の真意 He is also the man behind their unique concepts, including their wrestling influences since he is a well-known pro wrestling fan.Nikkei - ももいろクローバーＺの軌跡　 “プロレス”の手法を取り入れたワケ 日経エンタテインメント！ He is commonly referred as "kwkm" and "K-mane" by fans. Biography Kawakami began to work in show business as a part-timer Production Assistant in his university years. In 1998, Kawakami applied to Stardust Promotion in his fourth year of university after he looked through a vacancy in the help-wanted magazine.Nikkei - エンタウオッチング 名物マネージャーが明かす「ももクロ」育成秘話 He worked as an apprentice in the office, initially as a driver and has worked with several talents including Masanobu Ando and Anna Umemiya. He was involved in the production of Stardust Promotion first newcomer actresses dance and sing training program titled ANGEL EYES in 1998.DD Navi - ももクロのマネージャー・川上アキラさんが綴った“現場”からのヒストリー Erika Sawajiri, one of the ANGEL EYES members, is the first person he directly worked with as a manager.『ももクロ流 5人へ伝えたこと 5人から教わったこと』（川上アキラももいろクローバーZチーフマネジャー. Nikkei BP. Published on June 18, 2013 In the end of 2007, Kawakami alongside Ryoji Fujishita, Yuichi Fujii and other Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 3 management team were involved in the creation of the second newcomer actresses training project titled Momoiro Clover.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ (2008-2013). Ohta Publishing. First Published onNikkei - 2014年の注目株　次世代を担う大型女性アイドルは誰か 日経エンタテインメント！ They decided to polish the project as an idol group after watching an AKB48 Team B performance in the AKB48 Theater in October 2007. Since then he has worked with Momoiro Clover Z as their manager. Kawakami has planned their activities since the conception, including street live performances, tour with minivan, adding member self-introductions, member colors and pro-wrestling references.President - マネージャーが振り返る！「ももいろクローバーZ」誕生の軌跡 The pro wrestling references are deliberately incorporated by him to differentiate itself from other idol groups. He shapes the group through well-planned road maps. On March 2013, he received the runner up grand prix title Nikkei Entertainment's "4th Hitmaker of the Year 2012-2013" for his involvement with Momoiro Clover Z. The award is given to the prominent figure in entertainment industries fields of music, movie and drama. On April 28, 2013, in the "Shofukute Tsurube Nichiyoubi no Sore" radio program, he announced that he has been promoted to director.「ももクロさんのおかげです」。名物マネージャー・川上アキラ氏、取締役に昇進と自ら報告！ He is responsible for the entire 3Bjunior (now Stardust Section 3 Idol).日経エンタテイメント！2014年4月号p.128-129momoiroclover @momowgp - - 19 Sep 2013 The new idol training project of Stardust Section 3, 3B junior is directly managed by Kawakami.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）- 11:04 PM - 8 Jan 2015 On June 18, 2014, he published a book about his management philosophy based on his 6 year career of involvement with Momoiro Clover Z titled Momoclo Ryuu ~5nin e Tsutaeta Koto 5nin Kara Osowattta Koto.Nikkei Publishing - ももクロ流～５人へ伝えたこと ５人から教わったこと The Famous Manager Unlike other managers in show business who works in the background, Kawakami is known for having his persona regularly being mentioned and appears in various Momoiro Clover Z media. He gains the moniker of "famous manager" in the media. Momoiro Clover Z members often mention him as the "Fat Manager" (太っちょのマネージャ) or the "Naked General" (全裸の大将, Zenra no Taishou) in their TV appearances. *Being the manager since the conception in 2008, he prominently appears in Momoiro Clover Z live concert documentaries, magazine interviews, member blogs, Ustream broadcasts and TV shows. He is often giving his "blessing" before the girls went into the stage by tapping their backs.NTV - The Q. Original Broadcast November 10, 2013 *He can also be seen walking around in live concert venues, where the fans can ask a photo or even his "blessing". *He often directly plays a role in their live concerts. He became a commentator for their live concerts, mainly in the Momoiro Christmas live concert series. In Momoclo Natsu no Baka Sawagi 2013, he appears as the Olympic torchbearer. *Kawakami appears as a cameo in Otome Sensou music video, playing as a statue in the fashion of comedian Hana Hajime. *He appears as the professor role in Neo STARGATE and BIRTH BIRTH music video, where he wakes up and activates the girl from their sleeping pods. *He has his own twitter account on @momogwp, where he announces their upcoming activities, often suddenly. Since his announcement by no means official (the official announcement is done in the website, he ends his tweet by adding "erroneous transmission" (誤送信, go soushin) as a joke. *His "naked general" persona comes from his talk program "Stardust Kawakami no Zenra no Taishou on July 11, 2011., in where he held his own talk show for the first time and dressed only with undershirt and short pants. Naked general also appears as a cameo in hyadain's music video Hyadain no Joujou Yuujo. *He likes radio program so much than a TV since he was little and he has appeared in various radio talks. His appearances in radio program are including All Night Nippon R and SORA NIWA GINZA BODYSLAM BOYS. Talents Worked With *Momoiro Clover Z *3B junior *Akari Hayami *Rin Asuka *Nana Tanikawa *Aoi Gondo *Anna Umemiya *Erika Sawajiri *Masanobu Ando Radio Program *Mayonaka no Harley and Race. RF Radio Nippon. September 14, 2010 *Kamiyama Masahiko Gogoban!. MBS Radio. December 3, 2013 *All Night Nippon R. Nippon Broadcasting. February 23, 2014 Books *Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. *Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~Compass of the Dream~ 2013-2014. Ohta Publishing. *Momoclo Ryuu ~5nin e Tsutaeta Koto 5nin Kara Osowattta Koto. Nikkei BP. Published on June 18, 2015. Talk Show *Stardust Kawakami no Zenra no Taishou. Shinjuku Loft Plus One. July 11, 2011. *Kinnikuman Tsukan 100-kan Kinen Shanikusai ~Kinnikuman to Manabu Entertainment~. Shinjuku FACE. July 1, 2013. Web Series *LoGirl. January 2015 - ongoing. Trivia *Kawakami is the only key-figure in 3Bjunior who doesn't have a title nickname like "Rijichou" (Ryoji Fujishita), "Kouchou" (Yuichi Fujii), "Tenchou" (Minehiko Hasegawa), "Kumichou" (Taguchi Ryuichi) or "Banchou" (Emi Takei). *Like Ryoji Fujishita, Yuichi Fujii and Minehiko Hasegawa, his given name is written in katakana. *He has been known to yell at the members. His favorite phrase is "Are you stupid!?" (おまえ馬鹿なのか!?) References External Links Category:Stardust Staff Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Managers